


OC Stories

by IAmTheAtlas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Avengers are hunting Spider-Man and friends, Child Abuse, Dadzawa, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Characters, He/They Deadpool, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Castiel, Protective Deadpool, Protective Tony Stark, Spiderman has ADHD, Trans Aizawa if you squint, Trans Characters, Universe Crossovers, autistic characters, nonbinary characters - Freeform, trans Spiderman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheAtlas/pseuds/IAmTheAtlas





	OC Stories

**Name:** Atlas Wood 

**Age:** 13-14 

**Gender:** Nonbinary

 **Pronouns:** They/Them, Dey/Dem, Xe/Xem

 **Sexuality:** Pansexual 

**Species:** Human(mutant)

 **Abilities:** Elemental Control

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Hair Type:** 2b

 **Skin Color:** Chestnut 

**Face Shape:** Oval

 **Eye Color:** Dark Brown

 **Eye Shape:** Upturned

 **Personality:** Atlas is the youngest of their friend group but is one of the strongest. Dey are fairly outgoing most of the time and don’t have issues making friends, even if xe prefer to keep their group small.


End file.
